Milo's Diary
by srta. Peach
Summary: Como seria o diário de Milo de escorpião?O que será que ele fala dos companheiros dourados?[yaoi mais pra frente]primeira fic....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint seiya não me pertence e blá blá blá...pertence ao criativo Masami Kurumada ou titio Kuru...que teve a ótima idéia de criar personagens lindos que são os cavaleiros de ouro...e a péssima idéia de criar a égua do seiya...

-------------------------OoOoO------------------------

Pois é, quem imaginaria que eu, o grande e poderoso Milo de Escorpião estaria escrevendo em um diário...

Quando aceitei a idéia de ter um lugar onde eu possa escrever tudo o que está me passando, lembrei que quando criança, via algumas garotas - futuras amazonas penso eu - escrevendo em alguns.Na época achava isso uma tolice, coisa de garota, claro, porque eu era um garoto e garotos não escrevem em diários.

Mas agora que estou escrevendo em um não acho que seja coisa que só as garotas gostam de fazer, lado machista em off.

Mas é claro que não cheguei simplesmente a alguma loja e comprei um...Claro, claro que não foi isso, lado machista on.

Tudo começou com o Shaka, aquele clone de Barbie me disse que eu tinha que ter uma fonte na qual possa descarregar a minha raiva, e me indicou fazer aulas de meditação.Qual é...

Tudo bem que quando ele me disse isso eu estava bêbado e queria xingar todo mundo (foi em uma dessas festas que os gêmeos dão de vez em quando só pra quebrar a rotina), mas nunca que eu ia conseguir fazer alguma aula de meditação...Nunca...Não só porque não sou muito bom com essa coisa de paciência, mas também porque sou um dos baladeiros oficiais aqui do santuário, competindo com Kanon e o Mdm...e garotas não saem com caras que ficam meditando o dia inteiro, porque Shaka ia querer que eu fizesse isso o dia inteiro...Coitado dele, por isso que não sai tanto.

Imaginem a cena: "Milo de escorpião relaxa calmamente em posição de lótus, meditando pacificamente em contato com a natureza..." Nossa, dá até vontade de rir pela minha brusca mudança de comportamento.

Mas a idéia do diário mesmo foi do Dite, me disse isso na hora do café da manhã no refeitório do santuário (que tenho de confessar, só tomo café lá porque não sei cozinhar):

– Milo, tem certeza de que não quer fazer aulas de meditação comigo?Vai ser legal, e é uma forma de você conseguir controlar o seu temperamento.

– Shaka...Eu já disse que isso não vai adiantar.

– Não custa tentar né...

-Já disso que não – Começando a ficar irritado.

-Ei, do que vocês estão falando?-Afrodite se intrometendo na nossa conversa, nada produtiva por sinal.

-O senhor calmo aqui -disse apontando pro Shaka -quer que eu faça aulas de meditação pra poder controlar a raiva.

-Ahnn...E qual é o problema milo?

-Qual é o problema???????????Eu vou te dizer qual é o problema...O problema é que eu não tenha paciência!!!!!!!Você já me viu alguma vez parado pelo menos meia hora?Acho que não, imagina então horas parado?Horas...-eu disse em pé, mais irritado que antes.

-Credo, não precisa gritar.

-É disso que eu estava falando...-Shaka

Sentei novamente e terminei de tomar o meu suco, recoloquei o copo tão fortemente na mesa que até assustei o Mu sentado ao meu lado.

-Já sei!!!!-Dite falou de repente

-Ah é, vai me mandar regar suas rosas?-perguntei sarcástico

-Não bobinho, estava pensando em um diário, já que fala tanto, um diário combinaria com você.

-Um diário???

-É, um diário.- falou ele empolgado com a idéia.

-iiiii, não sei não Dite, isso é coisa de garota...

-Que isso, deu certo pra mim uma vez...eu estava com tanta raiva por ter levado um fora, que peguei uma folha de papel e escrevi tudo aquilo que tinha na cabeça no momento...e funcionou, fiquei menos irritado.

-Você levou um fora???Nossa, de quem????-eu disse interessado

-Não interessa...e não ria da desgraça alheia...Continuando, vai aceitar a idéia?

-Não sei, vou pensar no caso.

E acabou que eu aceitei, como deu pra perceber, mas enfim...até que é legal escrever.

Bom, deixando a história do começo do diário de lado...Tenho uma notícia realmente boa pra dar: Nós, os cavaleiros de ouro, protetores fiéis e corajosos do santuário de Athena, e da própria Athena também...Finalmente vamos ter um dia inteiro de descanso, foi isso mesmo que eu disse, um dia inteiro de descanso...Sol, areia e garotas bonitas.

Até já deu pra perceber aonde eu vou querer passar a minha "folga" né...Na praia é claro, um ótimo lugar para se mostrar o porte físico de um garanhão como eu, modéstia à parte.

Eu acho que consigo arrastar o Kamus até a praia comigo, o coitado ta branco que nem papel, ele definitivamente precisa de uma corzinha.Além disso, ele servirá de companhia, apesar de algumas pessoas dizerem que o senhor cubo de gelo é frio e distante às vezes, eu não acho que seja totalmente verdade, ele é um ótimo ouvinte quando está conversando comigo, porque todo mundo sabe que eu falo demais...xD

Mas eu não sei do resto do pessoal, ouvi dizer que o Aiolia convidou a Marin pra sair...Fofoca do Dite, pra variar.Finalmente a miniatura leonina vai desencalhar...Tava na hora, até o papa já deve estar sabendo das indiretas que ele manda pra ela, é muito óbvio.Ou a Marin é muito lerda mesmo ou ela se faz de desentendida e não gosta de se entregar na primeira...Vai entender as mulheres, pra mim é um bicho muito estranho...

O Shura me disse ontem...

Opaa...tive que parar ali, o Dite acabou de me ligar.Ele perguntou se eu não queria ir ao shopping com ele fazer compras e assistir a um novo filme de ação, me disse que precisava de companhia porque a Marin e a Shina estavam muito ocupadas pra ir, e como estou sem nada de especial pra fazer eu disse que sim...Adoro ir ao cinema, e pensando bem acho que preciso fazer umas comprinhas, renovar o guarda-roupa...e eu ainda vou com a rainha das rosas pra me dar conselhos de moda, é...Eu confio nos dotes dele...Apesar de serem meio estranho às vezes...

To parando por aqui...Acho que vou tomar um banho e depois ver se ainda pego comida no refeitório, se não eu vou jantar na casa do Kamus mesmo...Sempre tem comida lá.

**Lembrete**: Dia no shopping com o Di...estar na entrada do santuário às 9:00

----------------------------OoOoO----------------------------

ÊêÊêÊêÊê...primeira fic, eu sei que ta curtinha mas vou tentar aumentar a partir dos próximos capítulos...

Agradeceria muito se me mandassem reviews, comentários bons ou ruins...pra poder saber aonde eu preciso melhorar...

E mesmo as que não mandarem reviews e acharem a fic legal...valew por lerem

Até a próxima

Srta. Peach


	2. Chapter 2

Saint seiya não me pertence e blá blá blá...pertence ao criativo Masami Kurumada ou titio Kuru...que teve a ótima idéia de criar personagens lindos que são os cavaleiros de ouro...e a péssima idéia de criar a égua do seiya

**Terça-feira, 10:50 da noite, escadaria em frente ao templo de aquário**

Eu não consegui mesmo pegar comida lá no refeitório... T-T, que triste...Não tanto disse que faria caso isso acontecesse, fui jantar na casa do Kamus,cheguei lá na maior cara de pau...XD, mas o que eu podia fazer, tava com fome, não comi nada a tarde por causa dos treinos.

-Ei Kamus tem comida aí?

-Nossa, oi pra você também.

-Foi mal...

-Muito obrigado pela educação...e por acaso você não sabe cozinhar não?

-Todo mundo sabe que eu só sei fazer comida congelada.

- ¬¬

-Que foi?

-Então vai fazer ué...

-Cabô... esqueci de comprar mais no supermercado, me empolguei com os doces.

-Ai Zeus, entra então.

E aí que eu consegui. Acho que ele se comoveu com a minha cara de cachorro pidão. Minhas expressões são ótimas, Há Há. Foi bom porque tinha umas comidas gostosas, mas meio estranhas e que eu não lembro o nome... Muito complicado decorar nome de comida francesa uu'. Tive sorte, não é todo dia que ele faz essas comidas.

Em meio a tudo isso convenci ele a ir à praia comigo. Mais um ponto pra mim, êêêêêê. Mas não vai achando foi fácil viu... Convencer o "Sr. Não gosto de sair de casa" foi complicado.Ai ai ai, eu e meu charme incrível, ninguém resiste...eu sou o máximo!!!!Se bem que eu acho que ele vai só porque eu comecei a cantar "Robocop gay" (música que eu aprendi com o Deba), e a dançar também.

"_Um tanto quanto másculo  
com M maiúsculo  
vejam só os meus músculos  
que com amor cultivei_

_Minha pistola é de plástico  
em formato cilíndrico  
sempre me chamam de cínico  
mas o porquê eu não sei"_

E eu vi!!!!!!!Eu vi Sr. Kamus... Você ficou vermelho que eu sei!!!!Hahahahaha... É tão engraçado zuar com você... D

Ixi... Eu to começando a ver o cabelo do Shura ali, acho que ele veio ver porque tem gente rindo tão alto. No caso, eu!É melhor eu sair de fininho, se eu começar a contar não vou sair tão cedo da casa dele e eu estou com sono...vou pra minha casa dormir.Acho que tem uma passagem secreta por aqui...

**Quarta-feira, 9:20, casa do Mu**

Eu to com muito sono...culpa toda minha.Ontem quando cheguei no meu quarto eu liguei a televisão, não sei porque, é hábito.Estava passando aquele filme do Schuazzenega(o nome dele é muito difícil, u.ú),"Exterminador do futuro".Sabe quando a gente presta atenção no começo do filme e depois não consegue desligar porque quer saber o que vai acontecer no final?Pois é... Foi isso que aconteceu comigo.

E agora eu estou aqui comendo no templo de áries, como o Mu acorda cedo mesmo...eu aproveito pra fazer um rápido café da manhã.Só to esperando o Afrodite chegar pra gente ir...o cara é folgado mesmo, fala pra eu chegar no horário e ele mesmo se atrasa!!!E novidades... O nosso querido cubo de gelo vai junto. Aconteceu o seguinte: Eu estava descendo a escadaria do santuário e de repente aparece ele... Não me pergunte o que ele estava fazendo em alguma casa de baixo, preciso tirar isso a limpo, vai saber né... Olha lá em sr. Kamus, se eu descobrir algum podre seu você vai ver!!!Continuando:

-Vem comigo Kamyu!!!

-Ahn?-cara de quê?Quando?Onde?

Tarde demais, eu já estava arrastando ele escadaria abaixo, quando chegamos em áries, eu vi a mesa com comida...e como não estava avistando o Dite lá em baixo, resolvi comer mesmo.O Kamus até tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas a minha boca estava cheia de torrada, e só consegui dizer:

-Fooffing...

-Ah ta... Já entendi. Só não entendi a parte do porque eu preciso ir junto

-Porque sim

Ele sabe que não adianta discutir comigo. Ele e o Mu estão conversando ali enquanto eu escrevo, só estou de olho. Ahn vou fazer uma lista do que eu pretendo comprar:

Monte de camiseta, se eu achar uma loja que faz estampada eu quero uma com "Scorpio no Milo" escrita na frente... ;D

Um tênis maneiro

Mini estátua de Buda... Derrubei o do Shaka e se eu não comprar outro ele me mata, x.x

Um laptop... Uns já têm então também quero um...

Roupas de sair, escolho umas lá que tá bom demais.

Perfume

Acho que só, e sabe de onde vem o dinheiro?Adivinha, adivinha?Da conta da Saori é claro, a mão-de-vaca tem tanto que nem vai perceber. Nós descobrimos a senha dela e agora usamos a vontade, mas não tiramos tanto de uma vez... Se não ela vai perceber, e se ela descobrir nós vamos ser cavaleiros de ouro mortos...

Ahá... Olha só a flor aí... Vou tirar umas belas satisfações com ele, me aguardem que eu volto.

----------------------OoOoOoO-------------------

Segundo capítulo no ar, pequeno, mas eu tinha que postar alguma coisa né... Sou muito enrolona...¬¬ ,e ainda mais com as últimas lições que eu tenho pra entregar na escola,mas agora que eu estou de férias eu acho que vou demorar menos pra atualizar a fic...já estou com o outro cap quase todo na mente, falta passar pro pc, -.

E bom...eu esqueci de mencionar umas coisinhas sobre a fic...primeiramente eu sei que o nome certo do Kamus é com C...Camus com C...mas eu me acostumei com K e não vou mudar não...

Segundo...esta fic se passa nos dias atuais, porque se eu fosse colocar nos tempos antigos igual ao anime...não se adequaria às minhas idéias.

Terceiro...queria agradecer muito a todos que me mandaram review, e acharam a minha historinha legal...D...Muito obrigada gente**: _Royal one, Pure-Petit Cat, Felipe do Amaral Nani, Flor de Gelo, Eowin Symbelmine, e Fubuki Mori._**


End file.
